Unfixable
by Rinette34
Summary: -It's too late to go back now. We're still so broken. We're unfixable- The mistake was made, and the consequences were handled. They were dead because of him, and she would never ever come back because of his one mistake. His deciet, his unfaithfulness.


Alicia took a deep breath as she stared into the moon the pills in her hand. Everything was finally ruined, burned down, and she was over. Not over it but over herself. Over trusting in people that never wanted you. Over it all.

She shook her head at the terrible remiscense three weeks before.

_Alicia had been dating Cam for a year, and they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Alicia had finally found someone who she thought would stay with her, and wouldn't ever betray her. Oh, was she ever so wrong._

_Olivia Ryan, laughing and talking to herself, waved Alicia down from the street corner. Alicia noticed something shocking. Olivia's stomach was round, and stuck out from her. Like she was pregnant. _

_With her long blond curls and her white smile, Olivia sauntered up to her._

"_I'm sorry for your loss, Alicia." She said simply. Alicia looked confused. _

"_My loss?" Olivia nodded._

"_Did you hear? I'm pregnant. I just found out a month ago, and Cam Fisher's the father."_

_Alicia whole world stopped, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Olivia almost looked sympathetic._

"_Cam said he broke up with you when I told him a month ago!" She yelled. Alicia shook her head. It wasn't possible. Cam wouldn't have gotten Olivia pregnant like that. He wouldn't. _

"_Where is he?" She asked, the tears basically choking her. It was too much. Cam, her love forever. The person she was getting married to would never be hers. He had a child he would have to take care of._

"_I don't know. We're going shopping for the baby today." Alicia closed her eyes. She simply gripped her purse, and walked to Cam's apartment._

_He was there. Sitting on the couch like he hadn't cheated on his beautiful girlfriend, and like everything was ok. Alicia walked in there, a cold, hard look in her eyes. She simply ripped off the engagement ring, and threw it at him._

"_You can spend all your energy on Olivia and your child now," She said, before walking out of the apartment. No tears. No screaming, which would have made it all easier. Cam nearly hyperventilated. She knew._

_But, she would've known soon enough. Cam felt the tears in his eyes as he stared at the ring he had bought Alicia. He needed her. Olivia had been a mistake. The biggest mistake of his life. He wanted Alicia back. But, for some odd reason, he had a feeling she wouldn't come back. There would be no I love you's. Nom we can work this out and be a couple again. He had made a big mistake. He had taken Alicia's love for granted._

_Cam argued with himself. He had to come to grips with what he had done. He knew it was too Late to fix and it had been too early to realize what was to come._

_It was two years later, and Alicia was still in pain as she walked to Massie's house. She had left Westchester, but it had gone bad immediately. She needed her friends back. But, Massie looked drawn, angry, and sad all at the same time. She rested her tired amber eyes on Alicia sadly._

"_Did you hear? Olivia and Laverne are dead. Car crash a week ago. The funeral was yesterday. You missed it."_

_A mix of emotions flooded Alicia as she grasped the news. Cam's wife and child were gone. Dead. In the ground. And there was nothing else. Nothing else. They were both so alone, so broken. So unfixable. _

_A week later, Cam looks down at the two cold graves that sit before him. He watches them both, tears rolling down his face. His mistake caused 3 tragedies. Alicia was gone, Laverne was dead, and so was Olivia._

"_I heard."_

_Those two words came from the mouth he never expected to hear from again. He turned, tears and all, and was face to face with Alicia, who stared coldly at him. _

"_You came back. That's great. Ok, I-_

"_I didn't come to get back together with you, Cam," Alicia whispered. "I came to tell you I'm sorry for your losses. And your big mistakes. You hurt me, and it caused a chain reaction, you see? The daughter you weren't supposed to have is dead, Cam. And the wife that was supposed to be me is dead along with her. Neither of us can ever be the same. We're too broken, Cam. We're unfixable."_

_Cam knew it was the truth. They were too far down the wrong rode. Too far. Alicia looked at the grave, and smiled._

"_I'm sorry, Laverne. I should've been your mother." Cam wanted to hold Alicia as the sobs racked her thin body, but it would only cause her more pain. It was hopeless. Alicia would never be the same and Cam either. They were gone. Alicia touched his shoulder._

"_You never know a good thing till it's gone, Cam. I love you, but it doesn't change anything. I'm so sorry I ever met you." She walked away from him for the last time, and Cam knew that he would never see her again._

Alicia looked back. She was 20 now, old enough, but she was still shattered. Her life was meaningless, and she wondered deep inside what her life would've been like if Cam hadn't have cheated on her.

She wouldn't been holding a baby girl in her arms, and kissing her, while Cam stood behind her, smiling down on both of them in pride.

What she doesn't know is that Cam died a year ago. He was murdered inside his home.

Alicia was all alone. No one was there. She looked out of her window, wondering why. She wondered why God had taken Cam away from her and why she was still so miserable and hurt inside.

She took the pills, and ate them one by one.

_Cam, you missed me on earth, but you won't miss me in heaven._


End file.
